This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. As the RBVI and our collaborators continue to develop tools, techniques, and methods for visualizing and analyzing proteins and their biological context, it is important to be able to train other researchers in those tools and methods. This project discusses our efforts to provide both training and outreach on both tools and methods.